Acacia, Lickitung and a Cool Pokémon Journey Book1
by Talent Scout
Summary: While on her pokemon journey a girl gets the power to turn in to pokemon
1. TN1

Loyal Fanfic Readers,  
  
Good News and Bad News about this story. The good news is that there's a lot of chapters, the bad news is that they're all short. Sorry for this incovince but keep reading anyway.  
  
Talent Scout  
  
Acacia, Lickitung, and a Cool Pokémon Journey   
Part 1  
Morning came like a racing car. 'How could it be morning already?' thought Acacia as the sun streamed through her window. She sat up slowly and got up. She dressed herself in a white tank top and blue jeans. She brushed her hair the best she could. Her blonde hair had a tint of green in it (a souvenir from one of her friend's crazy sleep-over parties). Then she trudged down the stairs to the breakfast.   
  
"Guess what today is Acacia?" said her mother who's coffee obviously had too much caffeine.   
  
"What?" murmured Acacia.   
  
"It's your birthday!" exclaimed her mom.   
  
"And the start of your Pokémon journey!" added her dad. Acacia couldn't believe how bad her memory was. She had forgotten about her own birthday and her Pokémon journey!   
  
"Thanks for reminding me! After breakfast, can I open my presents?" asked Acacia. Her parents answered yes and she wolfed down her Corn Flakes. She saw three presents on the living room couch. She decided to open one covered in newspaper and ribbons first. It was from her big brother Lorenzo. He had left on his journey a year ago and wrote frequently. The card said, 'Hey little sis! Happy B-day and all that. I picked this up for you since you have no clue where the place to get one is. Have fun. Maybe we'll meet on the way to Pokémon League.   
Love, Lorenzo.'   
  
She tore the newspaper and ribbon away to reveal a Pokédex. Lorenzo was right. She didn't know where to get it because she had no idea where Professor Oak lived. Now all the Pokémon she caught would be sent to his house like everyone else's. Her second present was perfectly round and was wrapped in gold paper and had a violet bow. It was from her parents. Their card on this one said, 'Happy birthday! We picked this up for you from a boy who said he didn't want it any more. Wonder why? Anyway, have a great journey! Hugs and kisses, Mom and Dad.'   
  
Acacia had a feeling she knew what was in the package. RIP! Off with the bow. TEAR! Wrappings removed. In her hand now lay a red and white ball big enough to fit in the palm of her hand. That feeling of hers was right. It was her first Pokémon.   
  
"Go ahead and let it out. Even we don't know what's in it." said dad. So a happy faced Acacia pushed the button to enlarge the ball and threw it forward. Out of it came a cloud of energy that soon had formed itself into a Lickitung!   
  
"Cool! A Lickitung! I do wonder why that boy didn't want such a cool and cute Pokémon." said Acacia in awe of her new Pokémon. She soon found out. Lickitung extended its long tongue, destroyed the pantry cupboard, wrapped the tongue around a large bag of Cheetos and some cans of beans, and snapped   
them in its mouth.   
  
"Liki! Licki licki tung! Mmm, tung!" said Lickitung. Acacia raised the Pokéball up and aimed it at Lickitung. It disappeared in a red cloud of energy into the ball.   
  
"Okay. Now I see why. But a Pokémon's a Pokémon and this Pokémon is mine! Now for the last present." said Acacia. The last one was very large and heavy and wrapped up in E=MC2 paper. It was clearly from her smart best friend, Julie. Julie never gave anything but books to people but the books were generally helpful. This book turned out to be The Encyclopedia of All Things Pokémon. That was sure to come in handy when beating gym trainers and catching Pokémon.   
  
"This is so great." said Acacia. After her backpack was loaded and ready, she said goodbye to her parents and went off in search of her Pokémon dreams. 


	2. TN2

Acacia, Lickitung, and a Cool Pokémon Journey   
Part 2  
Acacia left Celadon City with a smile on her face. But she also felt sad leaving here home. But now, it was just her and Lickitung. Just outside of Celadon, she saw something moving in the bushes. She moved closer to see what it was. To her surprise, a frightened little Ekans burst out of the bushes. It seemed to be slithering away in terror of something.   
  
"All right! A Pokémon for me to capture! Go Lickitung!" yelled Acacia. Lickitung came out of the Pokeball, sensing battle. Acacia ordered it to use wrap. Lickitung seemed to like battling almost as much as eating. It gladly wrapped its long thick tongue around Ekans smooth purple and yellow skin. Lickitung squeezed it with all the strength it could muster. But the Ekans seemed more worried about being trapped near whatever it was running from than getting the wind squeezed out of it.   
  
"Ekanssssss!!!!!" screeched the Ekans.   
  
"Lickitung, lick attack!" ordered Acacia. Lickitung rubbed the tip of its tongue back and forth across Ekans face. "Pokéball, go!" yelled Acacia and let fly one of the Pokéballs she bought. It hit Ekans and Ekans seemed eager to get in, as if it was now safe. Acacia returned Lickitung but wondered what Ekans could have been running from. She found out. A large whitish blue figure floated, yes floated, out of where Ekans made an acid hole in the bush. It looked like it was moaning but no sound escaped its mouth.   
  
With Pokédex in hand, she pointed it at the white transparent figure. The Pokédex said, "No Pokémon data found. Please aim at a Pokémon." Acacia shook with fear at this. It wasn't one of the famous ghost Pokémon. This was a real apparition from the spirit world! Acacia had learned to lip read in her younger days and knew what the ghost was trying to say,   
  
"Go awaaaayyy! This place is sacreeeedddd!" mouthed the ghost. Acacia was more than happy to obey. She seemed to run faster than a Rapidash at that moment. Once she was safely away, she had more time to think about the fact that she had just caught a Pokémon on her own, no gift or other outside help necessary. That made her pretty happy indeed. She stared in awe down at the Pokéball that contained her new Ekans. She decided that she was going to go into the Pokémon league and find out more about the spot she saw that terrible apparition. Onto Saffron! 


	3. TN3

Acacia, Lickitung, and a Cool Pokémon Journey   
Part 3  
The memory of that terrible phantom still hung inside Acacia's head. But she tried to forget about it by thinking about her new Ekans and going to Saffron City. Along the way, she ran into another Ekans but she only battled it to test out her Ekans. It beat the wild Ekans. Later, she suddenly saw something come out of the sky. It looked like a person riding a giant flying Pokémon, which turned out to be Moltres. The boy and Moltres landed on a very thick tree branch.   
  
"Hey you! You like Pokémon?" said the boy. She answered yes. He continued, "How much?" She told him that she would go to great lengths to understand Pokémon more and to be a Pokémon master. "That's great. My name is Ian Brandon and you are exactly who I need for my experiment!" said Lan.   
  
"What experiment is that?" asked Acacia. He didn't say anything but just pointed a little gadget at her. He pressed the button and a long sparkling blue beam shot out right at her! She felt a tingling all over her body but nothing else seemed to happen. "What did you do that for?!"   
  
"That was my experimental Poké Transformer. If you have a really strong mood going on, it's supposed to make you transform into the Pokémon that best suits that mood. If it doesn't work, live with it! I can't take it back. See ya later!" With that said, he gave his Moltres a nudge in the sides and he took off again.   
  
Acacia was felling very angry at him for doing this to her. In fact, the anger was so great, the transformations started to take place. First her hands and arms became long brown arms with hands that never seemed to get out of the fist position. Her legs changed in much the same way. The wrists and the ankles had metal clamps on them. Her neck started to disappear and her eyes got bigger and more threatening. Acacia's body quickly got white and furry. Her mouth was hidden beneath this fur but her nose wasn't and it became the shape of a pig's snout. Finally, her ears went triangular and rose up the top of her body, or top of fur ball. When this was complete, she had become large, thrashing, and quite a bit miffed. She was now Acacia the Primeape!   
  
Her clothes had disapeared during the transformation but her Pokéballs fell off and opened up upon impact of the ground.   
  
"Licki! Tung!"   
  
"Ekansssss!"   
  
Both had heard what was going on from their balls and they started to fight Acacia to try and calm her down. Lickitung used a combination of wrap and lick to hold Acacia still and paralyze her. This gave Ekans the oppertunity to use its acid attack. It hit Acacia's Primeape forehead and burned some of her fur. Acacia definetly felt pain but also fainted. When she was fainted, she had no more emotions, so she immediately changed back into her human self. Ekans went back in its ball but Lickitung decided to stay and watch his new mistress. Acacia woke up 15 minutes later to find a tongue blanket on top of her to keep her warm and a sleeping Lickitung by her side. 


	4. TN4

Acacia, Lickitung, and a Cool Pokémon Journey   
Part 4  
Acacia sat up kind of groggy. She was still angry at Ian but she controlled her anger so as not to attack her own Pokémon again. She picked up Lickitung's Pokéball and returned the Pokémon. She knew she had to find some sort of antidote for Ian's device, but where?   
  
She stood up and started walking. In three hours, she finally arrived at Saffron City! It was night time, so the city was ablaze with color and light. Acacia was entranced by the city's beauty, but she shook it off. She was going to go get a bite to eat and then the next morning she would go to challenge Sabrina, master of psychic Pokémon. But there was one draw back, she didn't have anything to combat psychic types! She only had Lickitung and Ekans. So she decided before challenging Sabrina, she would catch more Pokémon for back up.   
  
After a hearty meal at the town Pokémon Center, Acacia went to the border lines of Saffron (nearest to Lavender) to catch more Pokémon. She looked high and low, but not much seemed to be around. All the Pokémon were either hiding or just in a place Acacia couldn't see. Finally, after one hour of searching, she found something. She began to sneak up on the Growlithe in front of her. As soon as she was close enough, she let Ekans out to fight Growlithe.   
  
"Eeekkaaaannssssssss!"   
  
"Grrooooowwwwwwwlithe"   
  
"Ekans, poison sting!" ordered Acacia. Ekans opened its mouth to reveal an arsenal of glowing blue poison darts which he sprayed at the Growlithe. Growlithe with all its agility and flexibilty dodged each one. In return, Growlithe opened its mouth and a burst of flames shot out at Ekans. Ekans tried to dodge but the fire was too fast and strong. Ekans received a major burn.   
  
"Ekans, return! Go Lickitung!" shouted Acacia.   
  
"Tung!" said Lickitung. Growlithe tried to get its flamethrower ready again but Lickitung's toungue attack was too quick and it hit Growlithe's nose. Growlithe appeared dazed to Acacia so Acacia through a Pokéball at it. It hit and Growlithe was sucked in. It wiggled and wobbled for and while and finally, it got out! Growlithe showered Lickitung with its ember and ran away. Lickitung fell to the ground with a severe burn.   
  
"Lickitung! No! I'll get you to the Pokémon Center!" She ran all the way back to the Pokémon Center in Saffron with Lickitung in her arms. She handed Ekans and Lickitung to Nurse Joy and sat down to wait. She kept wondering if Licktung and Ekans were going to be okay.   
  
In a few minutes, Nurse Joy returned and said, "Your Ekans is fine now but I'm going to have to keep Lickitung here over night in the E.R." Acacia said fine, pulled her sleeping bag out of her backpack and layed down on a couch in the lobby. She felt so worried about Licktung that she transformed, luckily out of the site of other people. Her tongue grew thicker, pinker, and longer and it curled up in her mouth to save space. Speaking of her mouth, it was growing wider and also pinker to hold the thick tongue. She got shorter and pink all over. Her tank top turned to whitish yellow body designs and her blue jeans became a pink and furry tail. She was so worried about Lickitung that she became a Lickitung!   
  
She stuck out a bit of her tongue to open the sleeping bag and she stepped out. Unfortunaly at that very moment, Nurse Joy was having a coffee in the lobby where Acacia was.   
  
"Oh my! What are you doing out of intensive care? I see you look a little better but you still need your rest. Now come with me back to the E.R!" said Nurse Joy. She though Acacia was Lickitung! "Now back to your air chamber and *gasp*!" She stopped talking to gasp at what she was seeing, two Licktiung! She was confused. "If you are in there, what are you doing out here? Oh this makes my head hurt!" said the nurse. She decided to keep both in iron lungs. Acacia didn't need an air lung and it could overload her little Pokémon lungs! She resisted but Nurse Joy managed to shove her in and put clamps on her arms.   
  
Now Growlithe, he had been following Acacia to see if he could flame her too (for fun) and he had seen the whole thing. He felt sorry about what he did and he performed the basic break and enter to try and save Acacia. He used his bite on the open button of the iron lung and pulled out and unconcious human-turned-Pokémon. She was unconcious, so no emotions, no activation of the Poké transformer, no more Pokémon body. She transformed back to herself and woke up with Growlithe licking her arm.   
  
"Thanks Growlithe. Will you come with me?" asked Acacia. Growlithe felt he should. After all, if he felt like saving her, she must be special. So he agreed with a long howl and poked his nose on one of her Pokéballs and he was sucked in. Suddenly, he was pushed back out. He had accidentally gotten into Ekans Pokéball, which she had gotten back from Nurse Joy! So he got into another and finally, he stayed there. 


	5. TN5

Acacia, Lickitung, and a Cool Pokémon Journey   
Part 5  
With Growlithe in hand, Acaia went out in search of a good practice match to strengthen her skills. This way, she would be prepared for her match with Sabrina.   
  
She had walked no more than 5 minutes when out from behind a tree came a stranger. The stranger was a girl with long black hair, serious looking eyes, a red coat with gold buttons, and knee-high black boots. The weird thing about her was that she was levitating a few centimeters above the grass.   
  
The floating girl said in a solemn voice, "I feel you are in search of a battle. Am I correct?" Acacia nodded. The girl continued, "You may battle with me. If you win, which you most certainly will not, I will give you three rewards. Ready?" Acacia answered with yes again. The girl said, "Good.   
Let us begin. Go Kadabra."   
  
A Pokéball suddenly floated out of the girl's hand, hovered for a second or two, and then a strong looking Kadabra came out. For more info, Acacia checked its record in the Pokédex. It told her, "Kadabra. A PSI Pokémon. It uses alpha wave-lengths to use some of the most powerful psychic attacks known. It's powers are only surpassed by Alakazam and Mewtwo."   
  
"Then I'll set fire to that Kadabra! Go, Growlithe!" yelled Acacia.   
  
"Grooowwwwwwlithe!"   
  
"Kaaadaaabraaaa!" The battle began. Acacia ordered Growlithe to use bite. It leaped up and aimed for Kadabra, but the strange girl ordered it to use teleport, and Growlithe missed. Growlithe leapt and leaped and sprung but Kadabra's teleport was to fast. But then, she decided a smarter move.   
  
"Growlithe, agility now!" ordered Acacia. Growlithe started at a simple run, then a sprint, and then almost cheetah speed. Growlithe was moving so fast, Kadabra became dizzy. This was the perfect time to attack. "Growlithe, use ember now!" Growlithe sprayed its ember attack straight at Kadabra. But   
the girl had some other plans.   
  
"Kadabra, reflect." said the girl in her mysteriously calm voice. Kadabra's body shimmered like a mirror as the ember hit. Sure, it hurt the psychic Pokémon, that was for sure, but most of the attack bounced off Kadabra straight back at Growlithe! Growlithe unexpectedly got hit by its own flames.   
  
"No! Growlithe, can you still fight?" asked Acacia. Growlithe gave a weak nod of its head to show it was still in. "Good. Then use your roar attack!"   
  
Growlithe opened its mouth and right after Acacia put on her earplugs, let out an earsplitting roar.   
  
"GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLIIIIIIITTTTTTHHHHH!!"   
  
Kadabra was scared out of his wits. "Growlithe, use your flamethrower!" shouted Acacia. Growlithe opened its mouth not to roar, but to let loose a blazing flame attack that made Kadabra go unconscious.   
  
"Return Kadabra. You were lucky that time but you will not be able to handle this. Go Mr. Mime." said the girl. She still had a calmness in her voice but it looked as if it could give way to panic any time.   
  
"Mr. Mime"   
  
"Mr. Mime. The BARRIER Pokémon. If interrupted while miming, it will attack with devastating force."   
  
"Uh-oh," said Acacia, "I better do something. Umm, Growlithe, use your agility and take down!" Growlithe started at that breakneck speed again and just as it was about to make the hit, Mr. Mime put up its broad hands and Growlithe looked like it had run right into a wall, which it had. But this wall was an invisible one generated by Mr. Mime.   
  
"Growlithe, return. Go, Ekans!" yelled Acacia.   
  
"Eeeekaaaansssssssss!!"   
  
"Ekans, use acid now! Burn a hole through Mr. Mime's wall!" Ekans spewed out greenish-black acid at Mr. Mime's protective wall and it burned through it onto Mr. Mime's hands and head.   
  
"Mime!"   
  
"Mr. Mime return. My final Pokémon won't be so easy. Go Alakazam."   
  
"Alakazam. The PSI Pokémon. Its intelligence is said to rival that of a super-computer and its attacking power is unimaginable." said the Pokédex.   
  
"We can beat it Ekans. Use glare!" ordered Acacia. Ekans' eyes turned blue and rainbow lights hit Alakazam and paralyzed it. "Now Ekans, use wrap attack!" ordered Acacia. Ekans slithered over to Alakazam and began to squeeze. It squeezed breath out of Alakazam but the girl decided it was time for Ekans to get off.   
  
"Alakazam, psychic." Alakazam stood still and began to focus on Ekans. Suddenly, blue lights surrounded Ekans and it began to unwind itself.   
  
"What are you doing Ekans? Use poison sting!" said Acacia. Ekans tried to open its mouth to let out the stingers, but it couldn't and it poked itself in the tongue with them.   
  
"Eekkk! Aaanssss!"   
  
"Return Ekans! I'm counting on you, so go Lickitung!"   
  
"Tung!"   
  
"Ha. A Lickitung is no match for Alakazam. Alakazam, use psywave." said the girl. She was getting calm again. Alakazam started to glow and then sent a psychic attack in the form of a large circle straight for Lickitung. Lickitung was licked. It was finished. Lickitung was returned by Acacia, but Acacia had a secret way she could still win. She concentrated on a will to win. A bug would be strong against psychic, and the winning transformation began. She went behind a bush and said she dropped her Pokeball there. Once behind the bush, her hands and arms became gigantic needles and her clothing became yellow and black striped hair. Her head became yellow and her eyes got bigger and turned red. In a moment she was a Beedrill!   
  
Before changing, Acacia had told the girl that she would let this Pokémon fight for itself, so she would not be suspicious when no commands were given. Now, Acacia the Beedrill buzzed out from behind the bush. She flew high up into the air above Alakazam's head.   
  
"A Beedrill that will fight for itself. Fine then. Alakazam, psybeam." said the stranger. Alakazam rose its eyes to look at Acacia/Beedrill and gave her a rainbow beam of psychic energy. She was hurt but not down yet. Then, she shot straight down at Alakazam with her arms positioned for a twin needle attack. She hit Alakazam and made it fall over. Alakazam was surprised anything could hurt it a shot back a weak and crooked psywave. Acacia/Beedrill easily dodged it. Now, she flew around and around in the air   
above her opponent and fire a powerful pin missile. Well, Alakazam was definitely badly hurt now. But it had enough strength to hit her with a psychic attack. Acacia was nearly out of it when all of a sudden, a Pokéball opened and Lickitung bounced out, bruised, but looking ready to fight. Lickitung stuck its tongue out, wrapped it around Acacia, and pulled her behind the bush. Acacia willed her emotion to win down and became human again. Now she was able to command her Pokemon.   
  
"Okay, Lickitung, use your lick attack!" ordered a weakened Acacia. She was hurt but she didn't let the mystery trainer see her. Lickitung stuck out its tongue this time not to save a person, but to faint Alakazam!   
  
For once, the girl trainer wasn't calm. She yelled at her fainted Pokemon, "What did you do out there? You call yourself a psychic Pokemon! You got beaten by a normal type Pokemon! And in one hit! Anyway, I must keep my end of the battle outcome." The girl turned to Acacia. Acaia tried to hide some   
scars that looked like they came from psychic attacks. The girl said to Acacia, "Your three rewards are these. One, I give you this TM. It is Psywave. Two, I will give you one of my psychic Pokemon. I will give you the one I did not battle with. You look like a good trainer for it. I give you a Venomoth. Third, maybe the best reward, here is a Marsh Badge." Acacia was confused. She had wanted a Marsh Badge but how did this girl have one to offer her? Unless she was... "Is your name Sabrina?" asked Acacia.   
  
The girl answered, "You are correct. Now, I leave you your rewards right here. Goodbye" Acacia bent down to pick up her rewards and when she looked up to thank Sabrina, she was nowhere to be seen. 


	6. TN6

Acacia, Lickitung, and a Cool Pokémon Journey   
Part 6  
Acacia was all together thrilled. If you had just beaten your first gym leader, you'de be thrilled too. Acacia now had the TM Psywave, a new Venomoth, and her first badge, a Marsh Badge! With those in her inventory, she made a trip to the Pokemon Center. Then she set out to explore the city a bit before leaving. The next town was going to be Cerulean City, the town north of Saffron.   
  
First, she let all her Pokemon out of their Pokéballs and they all went to the nearest restaurant that allowed both humans and Pokemon eat. Acacia sat down to some rice, salad and a huge brownie for desert. Her Pokemon all ate the special Poké Chow that captured Pokemon eat. But that didn't stop   
Lickitung from licking up a portion of everyone else's dinner! After that, they all went to a hotel to spend the night in.   
  
In the morning, Acacia woke up to see sun streaming through her third floor window. She was about to check on her Pokemon when she had a thought. 'My room was on the fifth floor, not the third.' Suddenly, her eyes adjusted to the light coming in and noticed that she was sleeping on a dusty mattress on   
a cold marble floor. There were no doors leading out of the room and the only window had no apparent way of opening. The only things in the room were the mattress and blanket, herself, a large diamond shaped tile in the middle of the floor and her Pokemon...   
  
"Ahh! My Pokemon are all gone!" screeched Acacia. All four of her Pokéballs were strewn on the floor, open and very empty. Her Pokemon had been stolen! But by whom? Her answer came in the form of two figures in white, black, grey and red clothes who were standing on either side of a Meowth. They had suddenly appeared on top of that diamond shaped tile on the floor. Acacia demanded, "Who are you? Where are my Pokemon?"   
  
"Prepare for trouble!"   
  
"Make it double!"   
  
"To protect the world from devastation!"   
  
"To unite all peoples within our nation!"   
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"   
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"   
  
"Jessie!"   
  
"James!"   
  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"   
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"   
  
"Meowth! That's right!"   
  
As the odd trio finished their horribly boring speech, a girl with red hair faced Acacia and said, "I'm Jessie. He's James. That's Meowth. You should know our names well. We are going to be keeping you company a very long time!"   
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Acacia.   
  
A boy with blue-ish hair said, "We kidnapped you, duh! We kidnapped everyone we could find who had Pokemon and brought them here, to Silph Co. Building. Our plan is to YEOW!" The Meowth scratched his faced and said, "You're gonna give away our secrets! Lets just taunt the kid and scram!"   
  
Well, Acacia didn't like being taunted or kept hostage. All she wanted was her Pokemon back. She was getting an idea in her head. She concentrated on a strong urge to pound Team Rocket. So the transforming power in her body began changing her into the first Pokemon with a powerful pound attack it came up with. She started to grow, not just bigger, but also stinkier. She looked like she was about to melt, but she didn't. She just kept on changing, not only shape, but she was also turning purple. Now, all this was happening before a terrified Team Rocket, who were wetting their pants in a corner. Acacia's eyes pulled farther apart and her mouth became ridiculously large and drippy. Human she was not, a Muk she was!   
  
Acacia the Muk immediately began pummelling Team Rocket into the floor, making a dent in the floor as well. But just as she was about to use a body slam on them, Meowth pulled a stun gun out and paralysed Acacia. Having no will to move or think straight, she transformed back to herself.   
  
"It's pity really. If she had stayed that way, we could have handed her over to the boss." commented Jessie.   
  
"Yes, I agree. But doesn't she make the most lifelike statue?" added James.   
  
"Nya, nya, nya nya nya! You wanted to know where your Pokemon were. Here they are! Right in the palms of my paws!" said Meowth to a helpless Acacia. The smart-mouthed Pokemon held up four Pokéballs and started to juggle them. Just when it seemed all was lost, a strange looking guy in a red and white hat, another guy in an orange shirt and green vest, a red-headed girl in shorts held up by suspenders, and a Pikachu appeared on the warp tile.   
  
"Uurrgghh! Do you always have to save your day and ruin ours twerp?" said an annoyed James.   
  
"No stupid questions! Take this!" said the boy in the hat. He tossed some paralyse heal on top of Acacia and he had the Pikachu jump on Team Rocket's heads. Her movement was regained and she quickly weaved in through Team Rocket and grabbed her Pokéballs from Meowth. As soon as she was beside the new group, she waited for what would happen next. Team Rocket sent out their Pokemon, which were Arbok and Weezing. Acacia sent out Venomoth to test its strength.   
  
"Go Venomoth! Psybeam now!" ordered Acacia. Venomoth looked like it was going to deliver its attack on Weezing and Arbok when it floated to the ground and took a nap. "What?!" yelled Acacia.   
  
"Its too strong for you to control. Take it back and use another Pokemon!" said the red-headed girl. Acacia returned Venomoth and sent out her Lickitung.   
  
"That's a strong looking Lickitung you've got there! Very well trained! Can I take you out for dinner some time?" commented the guy in the green vest, obviously flirting with her.   
  
"No time for compliments! Lickitung get ready for a supersonic attack!" said Acacia. Lickitung opened its mouth, ready to fire the waves of confusion in its mouth. "Supersonic!" said Acacia. Lickitung let go of the spiral waves as they flew at Arbok first since it was heading in for a wrap attack. Then they hit Weezing. Both of them looked at each other and started attacking each other and their masters. Arbok ended up tangled around Jessie, James and Weezing. Weezing was spewing green fumes all over Meowth's face.   
  
"Now its your turn Pikachu. Thundershock!" said the hat boy. His Pikachu charged up with electric power and let it out on Team Rocket and their Pokemon.   
  
"Together now. Pikachu, thunderbolt!"   
  
"Lickitung, double-edge!" Pikachu's powerful thunderbolt attack was aimed at the window and the window broke open. Lickitung's body rammed into the bad group as soon as the window had stopped dropping glass and Lickitung's double-edge sent Team Rocket sailing out the window up, up, and away.   
  
"As if one twerp wasn't enough!" shouted Jessie before they all headed for the stratosphere.   
  
"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" They all say at once as they are no longer in sight of Arcacia or her Pokémon  
  
The group who saved Acacia introduced themselves to her. The guy who had the Pikachu was named Ash Ketchum. The guy who was flirting with Acacia was Brock, former leader of the Pewter City Gym. The girl was one of the famous Cerulean Sisters and her name was Misty. After that, they went their   
separate ways. Acacia hoped that one day she would see them again. But now was not the time to be thinking about those people. What she focused on now was catching more Pokemon and winning her next badge at Cerulean City Gym. 


	7. TN7

Acacia, Lickitung, and a Cool Pokémon Journey   
Part 7  
After getting away from Team Rocket, with the help of some new friends, Acacia continued on to Cerulean City for a Cascade Badge. But first, she had to go through a bunch of different wilderness settings. The first was a beach and very, very steep cliffs.   
  
"Wow! They're so big. I wonder how long it would take to climb one of these things?" wondered Acacia. Then a water droplet formed on the back of her head when she saw a sign that said, 'Balloon ride above the cliffs. Takes you to the top in under five minutes! Only $35.00!' Acacia had exactly $100.00 that her parents had given her. What was a measly $35.00? She payed the balloon people and took a ride up with in a balloon that looked like a Voltorb. Her guide was a 19 year old guy with wavy brown hair and a safari hat. His name was Allen   
  
"You chose a great time to take a balloon ride. Right now, you can watch the Butterfree's mating season. It's a time when wild and tame Butterfree alike find a partner, cross the ocean, and have their babies. It's really pretty to watch, even if you don't have a Butterfree of your own. Would you like to go in for a closer look?" asked Allen. Acacia said yes and Allen took them over to a big cluster of Butterfree and balloons. Trainers were releasing their Butterfree everywhere. It was beautiful to see all the happy   
Butterfree couples doing their courtship dances and flitting here and there for a perfect mate.   
  
Suddenly, she and Allen saw a red and white striped balloon piloted by a young teenage girl with long blonde hair in twin braids. She looked kind of mean. She opened her Pokeball to reveal another Butterfree. But this one was different. It was bruised on its foot, stomach and hand. It was flying lopsided due to the fact one of its wings had a tear. But the thing most noticeable was that it had a long scarlet slash across its left eye. The line of the scar became whole whenever the Butterfree blinked or closed the eye.   
  
"Good riddance to you mate! I hope I never see you again!" said the battered Butterfree's trainer. She sounded Australian in accent, but cold hearted in tone.   
  
Acacia was infuriated. That girl was abandoning her Pokemon. It would never survive in that condition on its own. So she told Allen to fly next to the girl's balloon. When they were near, Acacia said, "Hey! Are you just going to leave that Butterfree by itself like that?! What kind of trainer abandons an injured Pokemon?"   
  
To which the girl replied, "I would. My name is Milly, and that good for nothing Butterfree is a burden on me that I have got to get rid of!" Now that sent Acacia over the deep end. She began to grow a long light orange tail which spit open the seat of her pants. She sprouted wings of light orange and blue. Horns busted from her head while she got more orangey and more dragon-like. Last but not least, the tip of her tail burst into flame. After a few moments, Milly was screeching her head off at a Charizard sitting in the balloon next to her.   
  
"Rooaarr!" boomed the Charizard. But before she could try to torch Milly, she noticed the injured Butterfree nose diving out of control towards the cliffs below. Milly would have to wait. Acacia/Charizard swooped down at maximum speed towards Butterfree. It was about to be impaled on a high peak but Acacia saved it. She got a nasty scar across the belly because she flew to close to the peak.   
  
Milly started shouting threats up at Acacia. Stuff like, "Come down here and we'll see how tough you are!" and, "I sick my Blastoise on you if you even bring that tail of your's close to me!" Acacia just flew down, set Butterfree in the Voltorb balloon, gave Milly a burnt face from a distance, and changed back into herself.   
  
"Let's settle this! Set down on the ground and we'll have a little fight! All Pokemon out at once!" shouted Milly. Acacia agreed. They went to the ground and started immediately.   
  
"Go Blastoise, Pidgeotto, Oddish, Sandshrew, and Persian!" yelled Milly as she sent out her collection of Pokemon.   
  
"Go Lickitung, Ekans, Growlithe, and Venomoth!" said Acacia doing the same. Lickitung, Growlithe and Ekans looked alert and ready to battle, but Venomoth decided to take a nap on the ground. A little bubble came out its nose. "Darn." said Acacia.   
  
The fight began. Ekans was in a big competition with Persian. They seemed to be comparing bite attacks. Growlithe had already torched Oddish and was now dodging wing a attacks from Pidgeotto. Lickitung decided to take on Blastoise and Sandshrew single handed, er, single tounged. In five inutes,   
all Pokemon on both sides were down except for Lickitung and Blastoise. Lick attack, miss. Water Gun, hit. Double-Edge, hit. Hydro Pump, miss. It went on like this for quite a while. At last, Lickitung triumphed with the TM Acacia got from Sabrina, Psywave!   
  
Milly stormed away in quite a bit of a rage. Acacia decided that if Milly was getting rid of Butterfree, she might as well take it. She turned around to find Allen smirking at her.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" questioned Acacia.   
  
"I see my invention is working well. Tell me, what else have you used it for?" said Allen, who was apparently not Allen. He yanked a wig off his head and risers off his shoes. This revealed him as someone Arcacia knew all too well.   
  
"Ian! How did you find me?" exclaimed Acacia. She was very startled to see him again. It had been about a week or two since he had first zapped her with his device. She wasn't as mad at him as much any more because this new power actually came in handy sometimes.   
  
"Oh, I have my ways." He pointed to the sky. Acacia saw a red dot that could only be his Moltres. He continued, "Now please answer my question. What else have you transformed to?"   
  
"Well, a Primeape when I got mad at you, a Lickitung when I was worried about mine, a Beedrill to help me win a match, and a Muk to help me defeat Team Rocket." she replied.   
  
"Very good. I'm off for now, but I can appear to check on you anywhere and anytime I want." said Ian. He gave a shrill whistle and his Moltres came down from the sky to fly him to unknown parts. After watching him go out of sight, Acacia got back in the balloon to take a look at Butterfree. She applied some temporary bandages that would hold until they got to the nearest Pokemon Center. The nearest center was about an hour long journey from here, somewhere in the nearby forest.   
  
Once there, she handed her Pokeballs and the injured Butterfree to Nurse Joy. After ten minutes, Nurse Joy gave Acacia her Pokeballs and Butterfree back.   
  
"About your Butterfree, I was able to eliminate all its bruises and it feels very active and healthy, but that scar across its eye just won't go away. I have a feeling that it could be there for quite some time." informed Nurse Joy.   
  
"That's okay Nurse Joy. Its how Butterfree feels inside that counts, not a scar. Besides, I think it looks cool that way." said Acacia. When she was alone with Butterfree, she said to it. Since you're mine now, I think I'll nickname you. Looks like something sharp made that slash, so I'll call you Dagger. You like that?"   
  
"Free, frreee!" said Butterfree with a nod of its little purple head.   
  
"Good. Dagger it is then. Come on Dagger, time to get in your Pokeball." said Acacia. Dagger looked scared. And started a series of squeaks of its name.   
  
"Pokedex translation activated. 'That other trainer treated my Pokeball like a cage that I was supposed to stay inside no matter what. I will go in a Pokeball someday, but not now.' Translation deactivated." said the Pokedex.   
  
"Okay, you can stay out but someday you'll have to call your Pokeball home okay?" said Acacia.   
  
"Free." said Dagger. This meant yes. So Acacia, Dagger, and all her other Pokemon set off for the rest of the forest and the ultimate goal, Cerulean City. 


	8. TN8

Acacia, Lickitung, and a Cool Pokémon Journey   
Part 8  
Acacia walked through the forest with her new companion, Dagger the Butterfree. As they wandered, they ran into a fellow trainer, a girl about a year younger than she was. The girl was kind of fat and had long black hair down to a bit below the shoulders.   
  
"My name is Lisa. I challenge you to a 1 vs. 1 Pokemon battle. Do you accept?" said Lisa.   
  
"Yes, I do. Go Lickitung!" said Acacia.   
  
"Lick!" said Lickitung. Lisa sent out a Mankey.   
  
"Lickitung, wrap now!" instructed Acacia. But instead of licking towards Lisa's Mankey, it wrapped up Acacia in its long tongue!   
  
"What are you doing Lickitung?! Not me! Mankey!" screamed Acacia. Suddenly, Dagger swooped in and used sleep powder on Lickitung. After carefully climbing out of its tongue, Acacia wondered why Lickitung would turn like that. Then the old Pokedex translation fired up to translate Dagger's words.   
  
"Translation: 'It is most likely my fault. Lickitung feels that since you nicknamed me and you keep me out of a Pokeball and near you, you might have replaced it as your most special Pokemon. Maybe if I spent time in a Pokeball and you kept Lickitung out for a while, it would feel better.' Translation deactivated." said the Pokedex.   
  
"Well, if you really feel that way, return Dagger!" said Acacia as she held up a Pokeball. Its red beam touched Dagger and Dagger was swept inside. Lickitung had woken up and witnessed this. It felt relieved and finally wrapped its tongue around Mankey. It was so tight that Mankey went blue.   
  
"Alright Lickitung! You feel better!" exclaimed Acacia.   
  
"Mankey, break free and give it your karate chop!" ordered Lisa. But Mankey couldn't move. Lickitung kept its hold. As an added bonus, Lickitung slurped Mankey on the face paralyzing it.   
  
"Now Lickitung, use your double-edge!" yelled Acacia.   
  
"Tung!" Lickitung charged at Mankey shoulder first and let Mankey fly into the stomach of its trainer. Lisa fell down anime style. Unfortunately, Lickitung was a bit damaged as well. But only a bit. After bidding farewell to Lisa, Acacia told Lickitung it could stay out of its Pokeball and walk by her side. Lickitung was thrilled to hear this and quickly nodded. It gave her a big slurp to show its gratitude. Acacia was a little stiff but able to move enough to see Cerulean City ahead.   
  
Once in the Pokemon Center, Lickitung tried to climb up on the counter, but fell down on its head. Acacia gave it a boost and it was fine.   
  
"Just wait here and you'll have your Pokemon in a jiffy." said the Cerulean City Nurse Joy. While she waited, she found it difficult to keep from screaming with excitement but she kept her mouth. But the thought of beating one of the Sensational Sisters at the gym tomorrow was hard to keep down.   
  
The next day, Acacia and Lickitung went off to the Cerulean Gym for a Cascade Badge. Once inside the aquatic gym, Acacia found the three female gym leaders working out in a huge pool. She called to them and watched them backstroke towards her and finish by flipping onto the side of the pool. All Acacia could do was clap.   
  
"Thanks," said the blonde one, "My name is Daisy and these are my sisters. You may select one of us to challenge. We all have one Pokemon and that makes it a one on one battle. Choose wisely." Acacia chose Daisy. Daisy said, "Okay then, let's go." Many platforms rose up onto the surface of the pool. Acacia and Daisy stood on opposite platforms.   
  
"Go Ekans!" said Acacia.   
  
"Go Seel!" said Daisy.   
  
"Ekanssssss!"   
  
"Seel! Seel!"   
  
"Ekans, use your acid!" instructed Acacia. Ekans spewed out the toxic fluid all over Seel, poisoning it. Ekans also sprayed some into the pool so that if Seel tried to wash it off, it would just get more on it.   
  
"Smart move, but I, like, have a better one. Seel, aurora beam!" yelled Daisy. Seel's rainbow beam hit square on Ekans's head. Ekans looked pretty mad.   
  
"Ekans, bite attack!" Ekans rocketed toward Seel, but Seel dodged.   
  
"Seel, at this range you won't miss! Headbutt!" Seel drove its horn in the direction of Ekans. But used the side of its head instead. It knew that if it had used the horn, Ekans would have been severely hurt, more than a regular battle attack. Still, Ekans looked even more fierce.   
  
"Ekans, use your poison sting!" Ekans blasted blue glowing poison darts into Seel's flippers.   
  
"Seel, come on buddy! Use your ice beam!" Seel opened its mouth, let a glowing ball form and let a beam of ice fly at Ekans. Ekans was frozen.   
  
"No! Ekans!" exclaimed Acacia.   
  
"Well, it looks like I've wo.. What?!" Daisy said. She was surprised to she the frozen Pokemon in the ice glow brightly and begin to change form. It got bigger, shattering the ice. A hood with frightening markings sprouted from its head. Its purple color got darker and all traces of yellow on its body disappeared. Ekans had evolved into Arbok!   
  
"Whoa! That was some evolution! Go get that Seel with your wrap attack Eka, I mean Arbok!" ordered Acacia with awe. Arbok shot to Seel and squeezed so hard Seel fainted!   
  
"Man! Seel return!" said Daisy with dismay. "Well, here's the badge, you earned it." Daisy opened her hand to reveal a tear drop shaped badge. Afterwards, Acacia jumped for joy and skipped along to the Pokemon center. Now she had to go along Nugget Bridge to see Bill, the Pokemon expert for information on how to be a master. 


	9. TN9

Acacia, Lickitung, and a Cool Pokémon Journey   
Part 9  
Having defeated Daisy at Cerulean Gym and winning her second badge, Acacia is on her way to visit Bill across Nugget Bridge so that she can get some tips on training. Along the way, she lets Venomoth out to try and get it to like her.   
  
"Come on Venomoth. I won two badges and have all of you guys. Why won't you listen?" asked Acacia. Venomoth simply stared off into space and ignored her. "I'll get my Pokedex to analyze you and maybe that will help," said Acacia.   
  
"Venomoth. Level 52. Attacks: Poisonpowder, Sleep Powder, Psybeam and Psychic. This Venomoth will not be controlled until at least 6 badges are obtained." stated the Pokedex. At this last part, Acacia sweatdropped. 6 badges! Acacia couldn't believe her ears. She thought she might as well give it to another trainer who had that many badges. She talked with many other trainers on the bridge until one said they could take care of it. He was 5 feet, 4 inches tall, had brush cut black hair and wore a No Fear T-shirt and blue jeans.   
  
"You can? You have six badges?" asked Acacia.   
  
"Sure I can. I have 12 badges and have competed in the league twice." He let out a sigh. "Never came in the top 16 though. But I can take that Venomoth off your hands. My name is Manny. Do you want anything for this Venomoth?" asked Manny.   
  
"No thanks. I'd rather catch something myself. I'm Acacia. Maybe we'll meet again sometime." said Acacia.   
  
"Bye!" said Manny as Acacia walked out of site. But she would see Manny again sooner than she thought. Through the bushes on the other side of Nugget Bridge, she heard voices. As soon as they started, they stopped. Acacia thought she was hearing things and continued. Walking along when   
suddenly,   
  
"Whoa!" cried Acacia. She had fallen into a well concealed pit! Who would hide a pit at the end of Nugget Bridge?   
  
"Prepare for trouble!"   
  
"Make it double!"   
  
"To protect the world from devastation!"   
  
"To unite all peoples within our nation!"   
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"   
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"   
  
"Jessie!"   
  
"James!"   
  
"Meowth! Would you two shut up already! We gotta swipe the Pokemon from whoever fell into the trap!" interrupted a talking Meowth.   
  
"Hey, don't I know you three?" asked Acacia. Lickitung was in a tongue-tangle just behind her in the hole.   
  
"Its that transforming twerp again!" said Jessie.   
  
"Never mind Jess. I just want those Pokemon of hers! Then maybe the boss will give us some credit!" said James.   
  
"No one's taking my Pokemon! Lickitung use your, darn," said Acacia when she saw the fall into the pit had made Lickitung unconscious, "I'll just have to use Growlithe! Go!" shouted Acacia as she tossed a Pokeball up out of the pit. But not far enough. The pit was very deep so when Growlithe came out, he just fell down on top of Lickitung.   
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Quite a dog pile you have down there!" taunted Meowth.   
  
"Jolteon!" screamed an unknown voice. A Jolteon had appeared on the scene followed by its trainer, Manny!   
  
"Jolteon, use your twin needle now!" ordered Manny.   
  
"Jollll!" Jolteon fired up its spikes and sent two glowing needles straight for Team Rocket. They were blocked by two Pokeballs flying through the air thrown by Team Rocket.   
  
"Go Arbok and Weezing!" yelled Team Rocket together. Arbok and Weezing came out ready to fight. While Jolteon and Manny were holding off Team Rocket, Acacia had returned Growlithe, untied Lickitung, and used her Arbok as a ramp out of the hole.   
  
"I'll help now!" said Acacia. She had now learned to focus on specific Pokemon.   
  
"I've been watching the Pokemon TV show for a while now and I know just the Pokemon to stop them. Plug your ears Manny, Jolteon, Lickitung, and my Arbok!" ordered Acacia. She focused on the changes. The shrinking began first. Then the pinkness. Pink everywhere. Her ears became pointy and swivelled up on top of her head, which now had a pink curl. She got puffier and smaller and her vocal cords developed a new melody to sing...   
  
"Jiiigglypuff! Jigglllyyyy! Jigglypuff! Jiggllllyyyy! Jiiigglypuff, Jiggly, Jigglyyyy! Jigglllypuff, Jigglypuff, Jigglllyyypuffff! Puff? PUUFFF!" sang Acacia. Everyone except the good guys had fallen asleep. This made Acacia's Jigglypuff instincts rummage through her bag, pull out a black felt tip pen and doodle on the sleepers' faces. Then she changed back into herself. Manny and Jolteon stood dumbfounded with their mouths hanging open.   
  
"Uh, um, uh, oh right! Jolteon, er, return," said Manny in a state of awe. He finally came to his normal senses and said, "I've never seen anything like that! OK, you've just picked yourself up a new buddy!" said Manny. Now Acacia was dumbfounded. He couldn't just invite himself on her quest. But he seemed nice and he had distracted Team Rocket to save her.   
  
"Alright then. Let's get a move on. I was on my way to Bill's lighthouse. You know where it is?" asked Acacia.   
  
"Are you kidding me? Bill gave me my first Pokemon. He was like a father or at least an uncle to me! He's the reason I now have Jolteon, Slowbro, Sandshrew, and Gloom. Venomoth was thanks to you. But enough about me. To Bill's lighthouse!" said Manny in a humorous military voice. And that's where our next chapter will take us... 


	10. TN10

Acacia, Lickitung, and a Cool Pokémon Journey   
Part 10  
"I just have to take a rest!" groaned Acacia. She slumped down under a willow tree from exhaustion. Getting to Bill's lighthouse was harder than it looked, being up on cliffs and all. Lickitung collapsed down on top of her, causing her to let out a slight "Ouch!"   
  
"You're not tired already are you? We've only been out her for,"   
  
"An hour and a half!" Said Acacia, finishing Manny's sentence.   
  
"Fine. We'll rest for a while. Say! I bet the Pokemon are getting restless in their Pokeballs. Let's let them out and we can sit down to watch them," suggested Manny. He tossed five Pokeballs and out came his Jolteon, Slowbro, Sandshrew, Gloom, and newly acquired Venomoth. Acacia did likewise and sent out Arbok, Growlithe, and Dagger. Lickitung had been walking also and   
decided to keep laying down in its trainer's lap. They watched their Pokemon frolic for a while before returning them and heading on. In another half hour, they were finally at the beautifully decorated doors of Bill's lighthouse. Acacia pushed the buzzer.   
  
"Yes? Who is it?" asked a voice that could have only been Bill's.   
  
"Hi Bill! Remember me, Manny?" asked Manny excitedly.   
  
"Oh yes! You're the young man a gave my Eevee away to. How is it doing anyway?" said Bill.   
  
"Fine. It's a Jolteon now," replied Manny.   
  
"Really? You always did have good taste in Pokemon!"   
  
"I most certainly still do,"   
  
"You must tell me what you've been up to lately,"   
  
"Well Bill,"   
  
"Hey, I'm a friend of Manny's," butted in Acacia, "My name is Acacia. We were wondering if you had any extra beds we could sleep in tonight, and maybe you could give me some pointers on Pokemon,"   
  
"Well, for Manny and any friends he has, they are welcome to stay! Come in," said Bill. The large doors opened up and they walked inside. They found Bill in the room beside the main hallway tending to a Pidgey.   
  
"Ah, welcome back Manny! And this must be your new friend. Acacia was it?" asked Bill. She nodded. He continued, "You must be a great trainer to have captured Manny's interest. He never makes friends with anyone unless they are great trainers," Acacia went red. When Manny had first met her, he had just wanted the Venomoth and walked away and then joined her because she could transform. Could he be a false friend? But if he were, he wouldn't have come to rescue her. Acacia put her mind at ease with this thought in mind.   
  
"Actually Bill, she is a great trainer but that's not the only reason. I'll show you," said Manny. He pulled Acacia in front of Bill so he could see her. Manny asked, "Would you do a transformation for us please? For me?"   
  
"Well, I, uh, hmm. As long as Bill knows how to keep a secret." said Acacia after stumbling on a few words.   
  
"Oh I can do that. I've kept all my findings top secret for years, revealing them only when necessary. Go on. What is this transformation?" said Bill, intrigued.   
  
"Okay, here goes," said Acacia. She had read a lot about Bill so she decided to focus on a Pokemon she knew would impress him. She began to grow. She grew bigger than any human had ever stood. Bill jumped back and tried to hide behind his Pidgey. Pidgey on the other hand was trying to hide behind Bill. She became a light, hazy orange. Orange and mellow blue wings blossomed out of her back. Out the top of her head came two wavy antennae. She grew claws, but not sharp ripping claws. More like, gentle claws that could still scratch you if they wanted to. She began to gain a bit of weight. A tail sprouted from her behind. Soon she was moaning a song that sounded a bit like a whale's. She was Dragonite! She knew Bill had once seen what appeared to be a giant Dragonite and yearned to see Dragonite again someday. It said so in his autobiography.   
  
"My word! That is the most amazing thing I've ever seen in my life! I've been waiting for the chance to meet another Dragonite for a long time. Are you really human, or just a Dragonite in the disguise of a human?" babbled Bill.   
  
"She's human all right. Some jerk guy named Ian zapped her with a device that made this happen. At first, she told me she would just transform into the Pokemon that best represented her emotions. Then she learned to become specific types and control her changes. We would be very grateful if you not tell anyone. She might end up in some lab being tested," explained Manny.   
  
"Very well then. I will keep your secret. But under one condition," said Bill.   
  
"What?" said Manny.   
  
"Let me observe your friend here for a moment. I need to research Dragonite if my studies are ever going to be even close to finished. And while I do, I'll give you training tips. Sound fair?" proposed Bill.   
  
"Absolutely. Right Acacia?" answered Manny. Acacia nodded her big dragon head yes. Bill took notes on her for a few hours while giving tips like battle more to gain more experience and power, use extreme caution when trying to capture a wild Pokemon that is not weakened first, and to always seek out new Pokemon, new challenges, and new friends. Afterwards, Acacia and Manny left Bill's lighthouse. They are on the lookout for the closest gym. Little do they know, they are secretly being followed by a Pokemon that   
is interested in them. As it followed, it let out a cry that will lead to events in the next chapter,   
  
"Luuuugiiiaaaa!" 


	11. TN11

Acacia, Lickitung, and a Cool Pokémon Journey   
Part 11  
"What was that?" wondered Acacia aloud. She and Manny had just left Bill's lighthouse and were on their way to Pewter City when the strange cry from the last chapter was heard. It sounded like something really big and really powerful.   
  
"I heard it too. That is the weirdest Pokemon call I've ever heard," agreed Manny.   
  
"How can you tell it's a Pokemon call?" asked Acacia.   
  
"No other living being can say an actual word. I heard something that sounded like a Pokemon name I've heard of before. I just forget what and where," replied Manny.   
  
"If it is a Pokemon, we should try to catch it! I'm going out there to find it," she declared. She turned to her Pokemon, "Coming Lickitung?"   
  
"Licki!" said Lickitung. Then it slurped up an on-the-road snack it had just been eating and ran after her.   
  
"Wait Acacia! We have no idea what that thing is, how strong it is, or even if it's real! You could get hurt. Acacia!" Manny called out to them, but it was too late. Acacia and Lickitung were out of hearing range already. Manny raced to catch up. He arrived to an amazing site. There in front of him in a small clearing stood Acacia and Lickitung. They looked mesmerized. The thing that made them look that way was staring Manny right in the face. It had long white, rectangular wings, a triple pointed head of white and royal   
blue, strong looking white haunches on which it was sitting, and a lengthy tail which it swished around like an Indiana Jones whip.   
  
He stopped gawking long enough to grab Acacia's Pokedex out of her hand, which was now paralyzed with fear and excitement. He opened it and pressed the analyser button. It said,   
  
"Lugia. The Legendary Pokemon. Not much is known about this Pokemon, except that it is a flying/water type. Legend has it that when the three legendary bird Pokemon, Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres, are brought together in one place, it rises from the ocean to either do great harm or great good,"   
  
"Lu, lu, lu, Lugia!!" said Acacia, "This is the greatest Pokemon find of the century! And if Lugia is here, the three other legendary Pokemon are around here somewhere! Where's Articuno? Where's Zapdos? Where's Moltres?" Acacia babbled. But her thinking seemed to be logical. If Lugia was here, the three birds must have been somewhere nearby.   
  
"Hey Acacia, calm down. Let me ask you a question. Can you understand Pokemon talk when you're transformed?" asked Manny.   
  
"Yeah! But this is hardly the time to be talking about this! Why?!" yelled Acacia.   
  
"Well, if we could somehow communicate with Lugia, maybe we could find out what it's doing here and where the other birds are," replied Manny in an 'As a matter of fact' tone of voice.   
  
"Hey, that might work! I'll be a Pokemon Lugia see's all the time so it won't be threatened," said Acacia with enthusiasm. She ran into the forest so Lugia wouldn't see her. Moments later, an Articuno burst from the tree tops. It could only be Acacia.   
  
Here is the conversation between Acacia/Articuno and Lugia translated. Manny is listening to it in the Pokedex:   
  
"Hi Lugia! Nice weather today, isn't it?" called out Acacia/Articuno.   
  
"Yes. It is isn't it. What are you doing off of your island, Articuno?" questioned Lugia.   
  
"Well, I, um, I came to see what you were doing since you came out of the ocean. Remind me again how that happened," requested Acacia/Articuno.   
  
"Don't you know?!! You're the one who did it in the first place! Don't you remember how you called the other birds together the other day to give me that ultra wedgie!! You really don't!!! If you don't, I don't think you could be the real Articuno, are you?" exclaimed Lugia.   
  
"Hey! Take it easy feather-head! OK, I'm not really Articuno. What I want to know is why have you been following these people and their Pokemon and where are the other birds?" asked Acacia/Articuno.   
  
"To answer your first request, I'll tell you a story that happened not so long ago. A few hours back, I was preening after the ultra wedgie and getting ready to dive back into the sea when I saw a Dragonite inside a lighthouse. Now, I knew that Dragonites are never seen inside. They prefer the great outdoors. Even if it was a trained Dragonite, it would have had its trainer take it outside. This Dragonite seemed perfectly comfortable. I knew that something strange was going on, so I flew down for a closer look. When I got there, Dragonite was gone and a little girl was standing in its place. She had transformed by some means. I found this most intriguing. So I followed those people through the forest. After a while of impatience from their failure to notice me flying overhead, I called out and they came running. One ran into the forest with some sort of plan. I'm still waiting for her to come back and put it into action. And that's where you came in," explained Lugia.   
  
"Well, what about the other birds? Where are they?" asked Acacia/Articuno.   
  
"They are probably wondering where I am and are out looking for me. Ah, there they are now!" said Lugia. She pointed towards the setting sun at three primary colored specks. As they moved closer and closer, their outlines became clearer and clearer. It was Moltres, Zapdos, and the real Articuno!   
  
"Where have you been Lugia?" asked Zapdos.   
  
"We were quite worried about you," remarked Moltres.   
  
"Who is that? My identical twin or something?" questioned the real Articuno.   
  
"My name's Acacia. Nice to meet you. Hey, why are you all giving me that look? Come on, move back guys. Guys! Ahh!" shouted Acacia. She called down to Manny, knowing he had the translator, "Quick Manny, throw Pokeballs! Get them away from me! They look like they're going to peck my eyes out!" Manny did exactly that. He and Lickitung started throwing ball after ball after   
ball. Acacia began attacking the three legendary Pokemon with ice beams and blizzards and pecks. After five minutes of throwing balls at the three birds, they were all captured. Lugia remained. Acacia came back to earth and became herself again. She picked up the Pokeballs.   
  
"Well, we caught the legendary birds. Only one left. What do you say Lugia?" asked Acacia. The Pokedex translation said, "After how well you battled my brothers, of course," Acacia threw up an empty Pokeball and Lugia was sucked inside. She picked up the four Pokeballs. She gave Zapdos and Moltres to Manny. He sent his Gloom to the PC in exchange for Moltres. Acacia kept Lugia and Articuno, also filling up her six Pokemon spots. After doing this, Acacia, Manny, and Lickitung danced around for joy for a full   
hour! But soon, their excitement winded down and they resumed their journey to Pewter City, with four strong and rare new Pokemon. Also, this meant they had four new friends.   
  
NOTE: Acacia and Manny were able to capture the birds because the birds all had twins. The capture of the birds in this chapter is the reason only one of each is out their in the Pokemon world. See them all in Pokemon 2: Revelation Lugia! 


	12. TN12

Acacia, Lickitung, and a Cool Pokémon Journey   
Part 12  
"Where's the next closest gym from here?" asked Acacia. Manny was holding a map and Lickitung was laying down under the shade a a palm tree.   
  
"Palm tree?" wondered Manny, "What's a palm tree doing in a temperate zone?" Lickitung reached up with its tongue to grab a coconut from the tree, only to have its tongue bitten by the head of the Exeggutor it was sitting directly underneath.   
  
"Liiiickkiiiii!!" which is Lickitung for, "WAAAAAAAAHHHH!!"   
  
"Whoa! An Exeggutor! That'd be a great catch!" said Acacia.   
  
"Not if I get to it first!" countered Manny, "Go Moltres!" Moltres came out in a firey blaze. "Fire vs. Grass. An easy battle," said Manny.   
  
"Not so fast! Go me!" said Acacia.   
  
"What do you mean, go you?" questioned Manny. Acacia did a transformation to the ultimate fire Pokemon, Entei!   
  
(For those who are G/S impared, Entei is a one of the three new legendary dog Pokemon. Raiku is the electric dog, Suikun is the water dog, and Entei is the flame dog. Entei also stars in Pokemon 3: Lord of the Unknown Tower. Thanks to www.upnetwork.com for the info!)   
  
A simple fire blast from Acacia/Entei brought down Exaggutor, she changed back to herself and they both threw their Pokeballs at the same time. But both were blocked by another Pokeball, thrown by a little 8 year old boy with chocolate brown hair in a mushroom cut and glasses.   
  
"Yes! I caught my first Pokemon! Wahoo!" exclaimed the kid.   
  
"Hey kid," said an angry Manny.   
  
"Yeah, what?" said the boy, suddenly stopping his victory whooping.   
  
"Didn't you see we were going for that Pokemon? We weakened it!" shouted Manny, backing the boy up against a tree.   
  
"We?"   
  
"Well, mostly her, but couldn't you be more polite you little punk?!" said Manny, following up with a few words he shouldn't have said.   
  
"Manny! Shouldn't you be a little more leaniant? He's just a kid. Do you want me to get the soap?! Then stop it!" scolded Acacia. She stepped up to the cowering boy, "What's your name? Why are you training so early?" asked Acacia in her 'Babysitter' tone.   
  
"I, uh, um, gulp, my name's Todd. My dad gave me permission to start early. I was just making my first catch. I was allowed to START early but I wasn't allowed to be given a POKEMON early. I didn't have anything to fight Pokemon with, so I waited for you two to be done with Exeggutor and caught it myself. Please don't hurt me!" fearfully explained Todd.   
  
"Well, that I can understand. Hey kid, who's your dad anyways?" asked Manny.   
  
"His name's Seymour. He's a scientist," said Todd more calmly, "He sent me my permission by mail 'cause he's off living with Clefairy and Clefable in Mt. Moon,"   
  
"What?! Who would leave a kid alone for the rest of his life expecting Pokemon training will make up for it?! The nerve! You say he's in Mt. Moon is he?" steamed Acacia.   
  
"Uh huh," said Todd.   
  
"Um, Acacia, you're not going to do anything stupid are you?" asked Manny.   
  
"No, just what's right!" stormed Acacia. She grew and grew and grew until she had turned into a 30 storie high Clefable.   
  
"CLEFABLE, FABE!" boomed Acacia/Clefable.   
  
"Translation: OUTTA MY WAY!" said the Pokedex. She stomped in the direction of Mt. Moon. She soon found a group of Clefairy and Clefable with a man who looked very much like Todd. Must be Seymour. He looked like he knew how to   
speak Pokemon. Here is a translated converstion between them.   
  
"SEYMOUR, WHY DID YOU ABANDON YOUR SON!" thundered Acacia.   
  
"Wahh! What in space's name? Todd? Is he here?" fumbled Seymour in Clefable language.   
  
"YOUR SON IS A HUMAN BEING, NOT A POKEMON YOU CAN JUST ABANDON! GO HOME AND TAKE CARE OF HIM!" said Acacia/Clefable.   
  
"But the Pokemon," said Seymour.   
  
"NEVER MIND THEM. THEY CAN FEND FOR THEMSELVES!" said Acacia. Just then, at the wrong time as always, Ian and this time his Fearow flew onto the scene.   
  
"What a perfect form for you to test my latest invention Acacia! This will make you a Pokemon permanently!" cackled Ian.   
  
"NO!" said Acacia. She transformed back.   
  
"Too late. I've set the laser to Clefable. Nice knowing your human form Acacia!" said Ian. He pressed the trigger. Acacia dodged it but who should come running up behind her but Todd. He got hit by the beam!   
  
"No, Todd!" screamed Seymour. But Todd was already starting to change.   
  
"ARGH! This wasn't supposed to happen! It's meant for someone 10 or older, not little kids!" fumed Ian, who simply flew away from his problem. Todd's legs were Clefable legs, but human sized. He had the same type of arms. He had Clefable ears sticking out of his head and Clefable wings protruding from his back. He was the ultimate Poke-freak of nature.   
  
"Todd," said Seymour, tears streaming from his eyes. But a note dropped from the sky as he hugged his Clefable son. It was from Ian and it read,   
  
Dear Mr. Scientist,   
  
Sorry about your son. It was not meant for children, so it will wear off in three weeks. Until then, I suggest that you keep him away from civilization. Otherwise, your boy may be taken away by the government for research. He can stay with you and live with the Pokemon. That way, you won't have to leave him alone.   
  
Yours not so sincerely,   
Ian Brandon   
  
"Oh well. Wearing off in three weeks is better than never wearing off. Will you be OK Todd?" asked Seymour.   
  
"Yeah dad. But there's a bright side. Look," he said. He flapped his new wings and hovered ten feet above the ground, "I can fly, just like Clefable!"   
  
"That's wonderful," he said. He turned to Acacia, "Thank you for bringing me to my senses. I won't leave him alone ever again," Just then, Manny came running up behind them.   
  
"Hey Mr, here's your son's Exeggutor. Do you still want it Todd?" asked Manny, who kind of backed up upon looking at Todd's new features.   
  
Naw, that's OK. I don't need any Pokemon until I'm 10. You two keep it," said Todd. So they entered Mt. Moon and said goodbye to the Clefairy/Clefable family, still fighting over who got to keep Exeggutor. Eventually, it was stolen by a passing TR group though, so the argument was unnessecary. 


	13. TN13

Acacia, Lickitung, and a Cool Pokémon Journey   
Part 13  
Mt. Moon was not a pleasant place to be, it being extremely dark and all. Acacia, Manny and Lickitung bumped into rocks and each other frequently.   
  
"Oh, enough of this dark!" said Acacia finally. She transformed into a Charmander and lit up the dark cavern.   
  
"Thanks 'Cacia," said Manny.   
  
"Tung, lickitung! (Yeah, what he said!)"   
  
"Charmander! (You're welcome!)"   
  
"Bat!"   
  
"Zu! Zu!"   
  
"Zubat bat!"   
  
It was the angry calls of several dozen Zubat. Apparently, when Acacia/Charmander lit up the cave, the Zubat got mad because they hated light of any sort. And they were none to happy about losing their precious eternal night.   
  
"Ahh!" screamed Manny. Lickitung ran and squeezed up against his leg.   
  
"Get off me Lickitung! I need to run and I can't if you're clinging to me!!" he exclaimed, trying to pry the frightened Lickitung off.   
  
Acacia/Charmander thought to herself, 'Sheesh, while they're off in La-La Land, I guess I have to beat the Zubat somehow' She reached into her bag and fumbled around for one of her pokeballs. It was sort of hard with claws, but she had to keep up the light if they wanted to get through Mt. Moon quickly. Finally, her claws grasped around one and she sent it out.   
  
"Growl? Growl! Growlithe! (What's all the commotion? Ahh! Zubats!)"   
  
Manny and Lickitung were still arguing whether Lickitung should let go or not.   
  
"Charman! Charmander char! (Growlithe, flamethrower now! This is your trainer speaking!)" ordered Acacia in Charmander. Growlithe was confused at first, but got the message and began to spray out his flamethrower attack. Acacia/Charmander helped with her fire spin.   
  
Manny and Lickitung had at last got it together. Lickitung used it's tongue wrap while Manny attacked with Zapdos. A little fire here, some thunderbolts there and a pinch of tongue make the perfect recipe for success (in this situation at least)! Manny caught a Zubat and with Charmander claws, Acacia managed to as well. The Zubats were sent to Bill's and Professor Oak's Pokemon storage.   
  
"Char, charmander (Well, that went well)," said Acacia/Charmander. Growlithe pushed the button on his pokeball and was swept back in. Manny returned Zapdos. Lickitung and Acacia/Charmander flopped down on top of each other from the work, panting rapidly.   
  
Manny complained, "Aw! You guys are bushed already? We gotta get moving onto Pewter City!"   
  
Acacia wrote out on the ground in english, 'All you did was command Zapdos! How do you think we feel?'   
  
"Oh, right. I guess we could take a small break. Just keep that tail fire burning, ok 'Cacia?" he agreed. Acacia drew a smiley face to show yes.   
  
It took two hours for Acacia and Lickitung to regain their full strength again. But afterwards, they started walking again. While walking, Acacia often teased Manny by swooshing her tail flame near him. He jumped back like a scared Oddish every time. That gave Lickitung and his trainer a good laugh.   
  
But soon, there was more action to be found. A guy who looked like a Super Nerd (from the Gameboy game) walked up to them.   
  
"OH THANK HEAVENS!" he raved, "I've been waiting forever for someone to find me! For three days now I have been lost in this maze of hell! And without a decent battle too!"   
  
"Don't worry, we'll take you to Pewter City. We've got a map. Now, what's this about a match?" he inquired.   
  
Super Nerd calmed down at the word 'match', "Well, I just recently caught a really strong Pokemon and I wanted to test it out. What do you say? Will you help me test its strength?"   
  
"Mander! (Glad to!)" she said. Manny took out the Pokedex so Super Nerd could understand.   
  
"Great! One on one! Go Aerodactyl!" shouted Super Nerd.   
  
Manny's jaw hung open, "Aerodactyl is supposed to be extinct!!"   
  
"Don't flatter me! Just select your Pokemon!"   
  
"Acacia, do that trick you just told me you could do," instructed Manny.   
  
"Charm! (Right!)" she said, "Chaaarmaaander! (Warp Evolve!)" In a moment, Acacia/Charmander had become Acacia/Charmeleon, and in another moment, Acacia/Charizard!   
  
"That's a pretty strong Charman, er, Charizard you command," commented Super Nerd.   
  
"Rooooaaaar?! Rooooarr roar roar! (HE COMMANDS?! That's it, fire spin attack!)" Acacia/Charizard raged. She shot out a tornado of flames as high as the ceiling and it was aimed right at Aerodactyl. But Aerodactyl simply flew out of the way and let it blast a hole in the cave wall.   
  
"Aerodactyl, hyper beam now!" ordered Super Nerd. Aerodactyl opened its great fanged mouth and a large glowing mass of energy formed on its tongue. The energy ball suddenly became a beam and hit Acacia/Charizard square in the gut.   
  
"ROOOOAAAAAAARRRRR!!! (AAAHHHH!!!)" bellowed Acacia/Charizard. Her stomach had a gigantic mark on it. The attack was so strong, Acacia/Charizard closed her eyes and fainted in defeat.   
  
"Just as I expected of you Acacia!" said Super Nerd. He again threw off his disguise and turned out to be none other than Ian! "I can't trap you as a Charizard. Too dangerous. So I'll simply use my time shifting ray," said Ian. Manny returned Lickitung to it's Pokeball and found an empty one for Acacia/Charizard. But too late, Ian hit Manny, all the Pokeballs and they were sent on the ride of their lives.   
  
  
END SEASON 1 


End file.
